


Incubus Dreams

by Lupy180



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, F/M, Smut, Vikings, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: Reader is haunted by a demon known as the Incubus





	Incubus Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Smut, dub-con, NSFW, biting, marking, possible triggering

Your always in a deep sleep when it happens. The dreams go from being innocent and delightful to downright sinful. A man who you’ve never seen before plagues your dreams and ravishes you night after night.

 

Every time you wake up your all alone, covered in sweat, sore and heart pounding in your chest. And for the longest time you assumed it was dreams or maybe even visions much like queen Aslaug. But then one day while taking a bath you found a red bite mark on your inner thigh. In your dreams he had bitten your thigh before he pressing his lips into your moistened folds and ate you like a snack.

 

More marks appeared after that. Possessive hand prints were left over your hips, more bite marks and hickeys appeared out of the blue. Yet, every night you had awaken alone.

 

So you decided to set some kind of trap. If you were being taken every night by a demon or incubus you felt he at least owed you his name. Like a moth to the flame, he came to you that night.

 

You waited silently with your eyes closed and one hand beneath your pillow, holding a knife. The bed dipped and you felt the warm blanket slowly slide off you. The material of your dress crawled up to your chest as you began to squirm and let out quiet sighs.

 

You would have given anything to open your eyes but you had to wait for the demon to get closer. A pair of soft lips pressed into your stomach and began trailing it’s way up to your chest. Wet heat gathered between your legs as you felt the bed shift beneath his weight.

 

The hairs of his beard tickled your skin and you felt goosebumps cover your entire body. His hot breath scorched your neck. Warmth. Your whole body was covered by warm skin and you felt a very big erection press between your legs.

 

Now was as good as ever. You pulled your arm out and pressed the blade to his throat. When you opened your eyes you let out a quiet gasp. The demon that loomed over you left you breathless. You were met with a beautiful face that was decorated dark blue tattoos.

 

Beautiful dark eyes scanned your face. “Now that’s interesting. How did you break through my magic?” He asked.

 

You opened your mouth to speak but the words died in your throat. His name popped in your head. You didn’t know how you knew his name but it came to you clear as day.

 

“Halfdan.” You whispered.

 

The demon above you smirked and you melted beneath him. You pulled the blade away from his neck and it dropped to the floor. His mouth attacked yours and he used his knee to spread your thighs apart.

 

The head of his cock pressed into your entrance and you let out a quiet moan. He entered you and you winced from the sudden ache. He stretched your walls as far as they could go and let out a quiet growl.

 

You moaned into his mouth and gripped the back of his neck. He pulled away to nip at your neck.

 

“I knew you were special the first time I had you.” He whispered as he thrusted deep inside you.

 

A pleasuring cry left your lips as he rolled his hips up and hit your g-spot. His muscular body pressed into yours as his teeth scrapped against your skin.

 

“And I will have you again and again and again.” He spoke as he peppered your neck with more nibbles and kisses.

 

You pressed the back of your head into the bed as he pistoned his hips faster and faster.

 

“Halfdan!” You cried out and dug your nails into the back of his neck.

 

He groaned as you trembled beneath him and you felt wet heat flood your tingling belly. Everything became so tight. Your hips jerked and mashed against his as your orgasm swam through you. Your toes curled and you whimpered as he pulled out.

 

You let out a sigh and think he’s done. It is time for the demon to leave now. Only he doesn’t. He grabs your legs and flips you on your stomach.

 

He presses his chest into your back and no rd your messy hair to one side. “I told you I will have you again. And you will find my dear Y/N, I am a man of my word.” He whispered in your ear and you felt your stomach clench.

 

And you were happy with that verdict. He could have you anytime, you didn’t mind.


End file.
